


Rolled Up Sleeves and Loose Ties

by fannyvonfabulus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint has a thing for Phil's forearms, Getting Together, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Phil is oblivious, Unrequited Love, and Adamantsteve, it all end up ok, until he's not, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a thing for Phil's forearms.</p><p>Seriously, have you seen them?  They should be illegal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolled Up Sleeves and Loose Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdamantSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/gifts).



> So this was inspired by this post: http://fishcustardandthecumberbeast.tumblr.com/post/87426119277 and the whole Phil taking his belt off thing in AoS. And Adamantsteve because DAMMIT.
> 
> I apologise in advance because this is a very poor substitute for anything that Adamantsteve writes and they are my QUEEN of C/C fic. I very rarely write any C/C because I can never do my babies justice. But I needed to vomit this out or it was going to knock around in my brain until it drove me mad.
> 
> If anyone wants to write Phil's side of this, please do. I may add a 2nd chapter somewhere down the line written from Phil's POV. Or not. Haven't decided yet.
> 
> UNBETA'D

This now has it's own AMAZING gifset [Agent-Hottie](http://agntq.tumblr.com/post/87491913182/agent-hottie-inspired-by-rolled-up-sleeves-and) made by the wonderful [Agntq](http://agntq.tumblr.com/)!!

******

Clint can’t remember when it started but all he knows is that Coulson’s forearms should be illegal. His own forearms are pretty fucking impressive, thank you very much, but Coulson’s? Coulson’s forearms are practically porn. Who’s he kidding? Coulson’s forearms _are_ porn.  Well, they are to Clint anyway and now he wants to see them all the time.  Although he doesn’t because he gets so fucking distracted whenever Coulson rolls up his sleeves and he’s sure that he’s going to get caught staring sooner rather than later but he just can’t help himself.  He’s even started to sneak the thermostat up in Phil’s office so that it gets hot enough for the agent to take off his suit jacket and roll up his sleeves.  Coulson never does though because he’s a _goddamn professional_ and will keep his jacket on no matter how hot it seems to get.  For chrissake, the man goes into battle in a suit, why the fuck would a slightly warmer than usual office get the man to take his jacket off?

But when he does, _fuck_ when he does......

Clint has started to live for those moments, started to feel like a starved man.  It’s like a drug.  It’s not that he hasn’t seen Coulson’s body before; he has thanks to kidnappers, terrorists blah blah.  But those times involved being beaten to a pulp and usually drugged.  And he’s seen Coulson in gym wear – he’s sparred with him enough times.  But there’s just something about the rolled up shirt sleeves that _does_ it for him.  Maybe it’s because Coulson wears his suits like armour.  The suits are his thing, his uniform.  They’re as much a part of Coulson as that not-quite-a-smile smile where his lips ever so slightly curve up at the corners (it’s adorable and sexy as hell), and the scathing one-liners that he’s so fond of (also sexy as hell).  But when the agent rolls up his shirt sleeves, he’s showing vulnerability that Clint doesn’t know how to handle.  It’s like a dog showing you its belly.  It makes him want to touch, to pet but he knows he can’t.  He’s been squashing inappropriate thoughts about his handler for years and Coulson’s naked forearms are **_NOT_** going to be the thing that blows his cover.  Even if they are gorgeous, strong forearms.  Arms that Clint _knows_ could pin him down easily, _have_ pinned him while in the training ring and held him there.  Arms that Clint thinks about wrapped around him, holding him up, flexing as they take his weight when Coulson grips his hips.  Arms that’s he’s seen break someone’s neck more than once.  Arms that wear scars of past battles, scars that Clint was there to see happen. 

But they are _not_ going to break _him_.

No. Nu-uh. Not gonna happen. **NOPE**.

Clint doesn’t know what the fuck it is, but when Coulson takes off his suit jacket and starts rolling up his sleeves, it leaves the archer wide eyed, biting his lips and excusing himself from the vicinity before he embarrasses himself.

The first time it happened, Clint nearly walked into the doorframe of Phil’s office.

The second time, he nearly fell of his perch deep in the Borneo rainforest when he watched Coulson through his binoculars _finally_ give in to the crippling humidity and peel (literally) his jacket off and roll up his sleeves.

The third time, Clint isn’t entirely convinced that he didn’t pass out because that was time Coulson took his tie off as well.  Clint handled that OK until the agent undid the top 2 buttons of his shirt as well. 

The fourth time was when Clint knew he was completely fucked (and not in the good way) because that’s when a whole new level of hot was added.  That was when Coulson pulled on a tac-vest and then rolled up his sleeves.  It was the addition of the Kevlar to the suit pants, dress shirt and tie that nearly pushed Clint over the edge.  The Kevlar represented everything that Coulson’s suit did; armour, strength and safety.  It made Clint want to reach out, grab the front of the vest and haul Coulson in so that he could kiss him breathless.  The quizzical look Coulson gave him when Clint had to shake his head at the thoughts was the moment Clint thought he’d been busted.  He had just shrugged in answer and gone back to getting his gear ready.  He hoped to Odin that Coulson didn’t notice the tips of his ears going red.

Clint’s breaking point comes soon enough.

It’s a lazy Sunday in the tower and everyone is taking full advantage.  They’re all sprawled out in the penthouse on Tony’s frankly ridiculous couches watching movies.  It had been Tony’s bright idea to get Steve caught up on 70 years of cinema and they’d made it to the 80’s.  Tony is making them all watch Jon Hughes entire back catalogue and surprisingly, no-one had protested.  Turns out that the Avengers _really_ like teen love stories.  They’re all in various stages of wakefulness and mostly wearing sweat pants and t-shirts.  Tony hasn’t even bothered to get out of his pyjamas and is laid across Steve’s lap like a very contented cat.

So they’re all more than a little pissed when the assemble alarm sounds and they have to haul ass to the team changing room to suit up.  As they all head to their respective lockers, Clint wonders absently where Coulson is: he’s usually the first in line for lazy movie Sundays.  That question gets answered about 10 seconds later when Coulson comes striding through the changing room door dressed in jeans, shirt and tie and a fucking cardigan of all things.  He’s got his glasses on and Clint curses under his breath because this is what Natasha has nicknamed ‘The Professor Coulson Look’ and _it’s just not fucking fair_.

But that’s not what breaks him.

What breaks him is when Coulson reaches down and unbuckles his belt to slide the leather through the belt loops.  It’s the way that his fingers curl around the buckle, so sure and so strong.  Clint has seen those fingers against the enemy’s throat as they crush a windpipe.  Clint as seen those fingers work their magic in the kitchen as they prepare team meals. Fingers he’s imagined stretching him open carefully, slowly while he white-knuckles the sheets.  But seeing them now, deftly unbuckling Coulson’s belt is what snaps something inside Clint.  He manages to stop himself falling headfirst onto the floor with a foot in one hand trying to get his boot off and he suddenly has Coulson’s sinfully strong fingers on his arm to steady him and Clint just snaps.  He drops his boot, grabs hold of Coulson’s tie, pulls him in and crushes their lips together. Clint is terrified for a moment until Coulson is kissing him back and kissing back like he means it.  Clint can’t help wrapping his free hand around his handler’s forearm so that he can _finally_ feel what he _knows_ is under the layers of wool and cotton.

“ _Coulson_....” Clint whispers, almost a gasp as he finally comes back to himself when he realises where they are and why he’s half undressed.

“Phil,” Coulson says, lips curving up in a smile as he takes in Clint’s lips, red from where he’s been chewing on them again. 

“Phil,” Clint grins back, pulling on the tie again so that he can kiss Couls.... _Phil_ again.

“When you two are done with your chick flick moment, New York needs our help,” Steve’s wry voice breaks the spell and Clint reluctantly steps away from his handler. Steve gives them both a knowing smile as Natasha rolls her eyes but with a fond look on her face that says _finally_.

“Who’s having a chick flick moment?  What did I miss?” Tony’s voice comes floating in over the comm.

“Legolas and Agent, sittin’ in a tree.....” Bucky starts sing-songing and Sam clips him around the back of the head.  “Ow!”

“Shut it Barnes, let them have their moment,” Sam grins at Clint and Phil and drags Bucky away with him. 

“Such a fucking girl......” Bucky grumbles as he’s hauled off.

“Top side in 3,” Steve says to Clint and Phil in his Cap voice, but his eyes are smiling as he leaves the pair alone in the changing room.

“So......” Phil says as he turns back to Clint, noticing the barely there blush on his archer’s cheeks.

“So, that happened,” Clint replies, shifting from foot to foot a little nervously.  He doesn’t know what to do now and under Phil’s gaze, he feeling a little unsettled.  Has he overstepped the mark?

“It did,” Phil chuckles a little Clint relaxes a little.  “I’d like to happen again.  Just maybe not when New York is under attack.”

Clint looks at Phil then and can’t help grinning and pulling Phil back in for another kiss.  They’re both grinning like idiots and it makes the whole kissing thing a little messy but Clint doesn’t give a shit.  They part reluctantly and start changing into their field gear, Clint carefully not looking in Phil’s direction or he’ll get distracted again.  Especially when he hears the Velcro of Phil’s tac-vest.  When he eventually turns back around, he gets to do when he’s been wanting to do for the last 5 years: he grabs the front of Phil’s tac-vest and pulls him in for one last kiss before they head out.  He also lays his hand on one of Phil’s now exposed forearms and can’t help the shiver that runs through him.

“Come on,” Phil says, a little breathlessly Clint is pleased to see.  “Or we’ll never hear the end of it from Stark.”  Clint laughs then and gives Phil one last peck on the lips before they both turn and head for the rest of the team. 

“Oh and Barton?” Phil says as they break into a run.

“Sir?”

“Maybe now you can stop messing with the thermostat in my office.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Rolled Up Sleeves and Loose Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113393) by [Loolph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph)




End file.
